The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, and hereinafter will be referred to by its cultivar name ‘Raspberry Sundae’. Hosta is in the family Hostaceae. The plant is the culmination of a breeding program for variegated, red petiole Hosta. It was bred in Canby, Oreg. using unpatented proprietary parents. The exact parents are unknown.
Compared to Hosta ‘Cherry Berry’ (an unpatented plant), Hosta ‘Raspberry Sundae’ has a larger habit, larger and wider leaves, and darker petioles and scape. Compared to other red petiole Hosta, the new cultivar is variegated with creamy white centers and green margins rather than not variegated.